


The Werewolf Experiment

by justactuallynike



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justactuallynike/pseuds/justactuallynike
Summary: Hunter thought she was just an ordinary wolf until one night she was changed into a human by a werewolf. Soon she is thrown into the world of the supernatural with werewolves, banshees, chimeras and Dread Doctors all while learning to be a teenager.





	1. 1: Wolf to Werewolf

Hunter’s POV

It was starting to cool off and the sun was going down which meant the deer would be coming out soon. Hunter’s stomach growled loudly so she walked over to her favourite spot and lied down while she waited for nightfall. Being a large wolf, she needed to feed at least every other day. She could hear leaves rustling and birds chirping in the background. Finally the sun went down and Hunter stood up and started tracking. After 20 minutes Hunter heard a sound to her left and slowly looked over and found a deer eating grass. Hunter got low and crept slowly. She was a few feet away from the deer when a twig snapped under her paw. The deer took off and Hunter ran after it, the deer was fast and dodging trees left and right. Hunter picked up her speed until she was right behind the deer. She exposed her claws and sunk them into the deer’s left leg. The deer fell and Hunter jumped on it and bit its neck, killing it instantly. 

After her meal, she headed in the direction of her den. She was almost there when she picked up a new scent that made her stop. The scent was coming from her den so she approached it cautiously. Once there, she looked around but found nothing. She sniffed around and recognized the scent. It smelt like wolves. But that wasn’t possible. Besides Hunter, there hadn’t been any wolves in these woods for years. She curled up but kept her eyes on the entrance for the rest of the night.

Scott’s POV  
“Look I’m just saying we still haven’t found anything and my dad said if there is one more animal attack, state police are coming and taking over. The hiker told my dad they saw a large wolf running. California doesn’t even have wolves,” Stiles said perplexed.

“It is a wolf. I could tell by the smell when I found their den yesterday,” Derek replies seriously.

“So let’s kill it,” Peter Hale states.

“There’s gotta be a better way. I can control dogs and coyotes. Maybe we just need to communicate with it,” Scott suggests. Scott used to be your average high school guy until Peter, who happened to be a werewolf along with his nephew Derek Hale, bit Scott one night turning him into one. Derek had bit Isaac, Jackson and two others but the two others were taken and killed by werewolf hunters. Scott’s best friend was Stiles who was still human but was still part of the pack.  
“If we’re going to find it, we should go now,” Isaac suggests. Everyone got into their vehicles and headed towards the woods.

Fifteen minutes later they split up and the werewolves started tracking the wolves scent.  
“It’s strong, he’s close,” Scott says to the group. Suddenly they could hear something running.

“On your left!” Derek yells. Scott sees the wolf and starts sprinting after it. His werewolf speed was just barely able to keep up. Suddenly Derek comes out of nowhere and the wolf comes to a sliding halt. Isaac, Stiles and Peter and catch up and the wolf is surrounded. It circled and started snarling.

“Uh so what’s the plan here,” Stiles says nervously.

“Talk to him Scott,” Isaac urges. He wondered why he was so nervous. He figured it was probably the fact that this wolf was twice the size of a normal wolf and had previously brutally murdered 13 people. He could do this. He was a true alpha. His eyes turned red and he took a deep breath in and let out a fierce roar. The wolf stopped snarling and kneeled down and whimpered. Scott continued to roar and watched as the wolf shifted into a human curled up on the ground. He stopped and everyone looked down in shock. There in the dirt was a young woman, naked and covered in dirt. Her long black hair was frizzy and matted and fell all the way down her back. She stood up and looked curiously at her hands. 

“You’re a werewolf?!” Stiles says in shock. She looked around at the men staring at her and she realized most of them were staring at her with their mouths open. Scott eyes traveled down her body and noticed a long vertical scar on her sternum. Her breasts were perfectly round and perky and her stomach was toned and flat. He looked back up to her face and noticed how scared she looked. Her blue eyes were piercing against her pale skin and she was biting her lip. Scott took off his jacket and slowly walked up to her. Her eyes widened and he held out his hands carefully.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to put this on you to cover you up okay?” Scott says gently. He put the jacket on her and zipped it up. 

“So we didn’t exactly plan for this,” Peter says awkwardly. 

“We’ll take her to Deaton. He’ll know what to do,” Scott replies. He turned back to her and saw that she was shivering.

“Do you have a name?” Scott asks her. She stood there and stared at him, not saying anything.

“How long have you been a werewolf?” Peter asks. Again, she doesn’t say anything.

“I don’t think she knew she was one,” Derek states. 

“Let’s just take her to the clinic and figure this out,” Scott tells the group.

Hunter’s POV

Hunter sat in the back seat of one of the guy’s vehicle looking out the window. She couldn’t believe what was happening. One minute she’s running in the woods and the next, she’s surrounded by a pack of werewolves. She was a werewolf she suddenly realizes. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she would have become a supernatural creature but she drew a blank. Her mind was telling her to get out of the vehicle but her gut was telling her stay. The one who turned her into a human was the alpha that she knew. 

“How do we know she’s not going to lose it and kill us all,” the driver whispers to the alpha. Her hearing was so sensitive right now, it felt like he yelled it in her ear. 

“If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now,” she says evenly. She heard his heart rate pick up and he cleared his throat nervously.

“So you can talk,” the curly blonde beside her smiles. 

They pull up to the clinic and walk in. Through the doors they enter a room with a steel table in the middle. 

“By the way we haven’t done introductions yet. I’m Scott and this is Stiles and Isaac,” Scott says gently. A man walks in and smiles at me.

“Where are Peter and Derek?” the man asks the alpha.

“We’re here,” Hunter hears someone answer behind her. She turns around and her eyes meet a pair of green eyes. Her stomach somersaults and she swallows. The man stared at her intensely and her inner wolf wanted to pounce on him. His jet black hair was perfectly styled and he had a 5’oclock shadow to match. He had a strong jawline that was currently clenched and I started to feel vulnerable under his gaze. She looked at the man next to him and could tell he was older. He was handsome but she didn’t like the vibe he was giving off. 

“I’m Peter and this this is my nephew Derek,” the oldest werewolf smiled She looked at his nephew and tried to read him. He stood there not saying anything. She turned away and faced the man who was still smiling.

“I’m Dr. Deaton, do you have a name?” he asks politely.

“Hunter,” She replied quietly. She hears someone snort and looks and sees Peter with a smirk on his face.

“Something funny Peter?” Dr. Deaton.

“I just find it funny that the person that’s been murdering everyone is named Hunter,” he replies.

“What are you talking about?” she asks confused.

“You’re kidding right?” Isaac asks her. She looked around the room and everyone was staring at her with a confused look.

“There’s been 13 murders in the last year and they have all been animal attacks,” Deaton says carefully.

“And a witness saw an abnormally large brown wolf,” Stiles adds. Hunter swallowed nervously. 

“There’s no way. I’m pretty sure I would remember if I was killing humans. It couldn’t have been me,” she says seriously. 

“Do you mind if I run some tests?” Deaton asks. She shakes her head and he grabs a needle and plastic tube. He ties an elastic band around her arm and gets the needle ready. “This is going to hurt a bit.” He sticks the needle in and she flinches. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees everyone stand up straight and everyone looks tense. The blood starts filling the tube and her eyes widen when she’s realizes her blood is black.

“Um I don’t think that’s normal,” Stiles says awkwardly. Hunter could feel the tension. To them she was this homicidal monster that bled black. 

“I’m going to go look at this in the other room,” Deaton announces. He leaves and the room becomes uncomfortably quiet. 

“So I guess you guys are going to kill me now,” Hunter says, breaking the silence. 

“Why did you do it?” Isaac replies.

“Listen to my heartbeat, I’m not responsible for the deaths of those people,” she said desperately. Yesterday she was an average wolf hunting deer and exploring the woods. Today she was a werewolf who was being accused of murder.

“So you wouldn’t mind proving it?” Derek tells her.

“How?” Derek walks up to her and sticks his claws in the back of her neck. She closes her eyes from the pain but is unable to move. After several moments, Derek removes his claws and just stares at her.

“And?” Peter asks impatiently. 

“It was her,” Derek says shocked. I stop breathing and I feel like I’m going to be sick. “But she didn’t know she was doing it. And they erased her memory after each murder.”

“Who’s they?” Scott asks.

“The Dread Doctors.”


	2. 2: Adjustments

Derek’s POV

Derek walked into the vet room with his uncle and saw her sitting on the steel table in Scott’s jacket. She turned around and locked eyes with him. He had so many emotions running through his body, he didn’t know how to feel. He clenched his jaw and tried to focus. Every cell in his body wanted her. Even covered in dirt and with messy hair, she was still the most attractive person he’s ever seen. He wanted to pin her on the table and bite her neck and leave marks on her perfect breasts. He wanted her, begging his name, crying out for more. He wanted to slam into her and feel every inch of her. He could feel his dick twitch and felt his inner wolf growl. She turned away and he snapped back to reality and realized where he was. What the hell just happened? He had never felt like this for anyone before. But she was dangerous. As long as she was still under control of the Dread Doctors, she would continue killing innocent people. Scott turned her back into a human, so did that make him her alpha? He looked at her and she was staring blankly at the wall. Finding out you murdered 13 people wasn’t the easiest news to receive.

“Hunter we don’t blame you. You weren’t even consciously doing it. If you stay human, they can’t control you. You’re part of my pack now,” Scott says sincerely. 

“I tested the blood sample and it turns out you are actually a chimera,” Deaton says while entering the room. Derek looked at Hunter and something flickered in her eyes. Deaton ran a number of tests on her and eventually gave her the O.K to leave.

“Where is she going to go?” Stiles asks. 

“She’ll stay with us,” Peter announces. Derek looked at Peter bewildered.

“What? There are three werewolves living there already. This way we can keep an eye on her and teach her how to be a werewolf.”   
She got off the table and she looked like she was in a daze. Peter led her to Derek’s car and Derek watched as she got in the backseat with Isaac. He said goodbye to Scott and Stiles and then made his way downtown to his loft.

Hunter’s POV

They got to the loft and rode the elevator. Peter was making idle chat the whole way there but Hunter remained quiet. She was still absorbing everything that had just happened. The elevator door opened and Hunter is taken aback by the large space. The open living room was massive and had a wall full of windows. 

“Well Peter, since this was your idea, you can show her around. I’m going to bed,” Derek said evenly. He looked at Hunter one last time before leaving the room. 

“Is he always like that?” Hunter asked Peter. 

“Yeah. Ever since the fire, he hasn’t really been the same,” Peter replied. Isaac went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

“Fire?”

“There was eleven of us in our old house and hunters set it on fire. Only me, Derek and his sister survived.”

“Where’s his sister?” Hunter asked. She was curious about Derek and finding out more about him was distracting from her own life.

“She was killed by the same hunters and used as bait to find Derek.”

“That’s horrible.” 

“Yeah but luckily he still has me. Anyway, let’s get you settled in.” He showed her around the large loft and ended the tour at a spare bedroom down the main hall. The room was a decent size and had a queen size bed with black linens. “Here’s a towel and a brush. I figured you’d want to get cleaned up.” Oh yeah. Humans bathe. He smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze and left her room. She walked across the hall and walked into the bathroom. She stared at the taps and tried to remember what to do. 

“You were human once apparently. You’ve done this before. Just remember,” she said quietly to herself. Her hands reached for the taps and turned them on. She pulled the lever and the water started to come out of the shower head. She took off Scott’s jacket and stepped under the stream. She closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn’t believe how unbelievably nice it felt. She looked down at her feet and watched as the dirty water circled down the drain. She saw a bottle on the ledge and picked it up and read the label. 2 in 1 shampoo. She suddenly remembered that this stuff goes in your hair. She lathered it into her hair until the water was clear again. She then found the body wash and rubbed the soap on her skin. The smell reminded her of a man but she shrugged and finished washing herself. She turned the taps off and shook her body out. _Only dogs do that_ she reminded herself. She grabbed the towel and instinctively wrapped it around herself. Slowly but surely she was starting to remember how to be human. Maybe this wasn’t going to be awful. She walked up to the mirror and looked in the reflection and gasped. In front of her stood a pale, skinny girl. She stood there for a long time analyzing her appearance. Finally getting it together, she picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. She winced as she brushed through her mats. After losing a lot of hair, she was able to get her hair knot free. Still in her towel, she walked back to her room where she found Derek putting clothes on her bed.  
“Are those for me?” Hunter asked gently. Derek spun around quickly with a guilty look on his face.

“Sorry I was just uh…. I figured you’d need something to sleep in,” he replied awkwardly. His heart rate sped up and he avoided making eye contact. 

“Thanks. And thanks for letting me stay here. I know you were kind of roped into it.”

“It’s fine.” He turned around and left quickly leaving Hunter dumbfounded. She had been a wolf for a long time so she was out touch with her social skills but she was pretty sure Derek lacked in that department as well. She put on the black t-shirt and grey sweats and climbed into bed. She laid on her back and tried to quiet her racing thoughts. She had so many questions. What happened to her parents and why did the Dread Doctors pick her for their science experiment? And now that Scott turned her back into a human would she be able to turn back into a wolf? _Why would you want to turn back when you kill people as a wolf?_ Her subconscious reminded her. She almost forgot the part where she was a mass murderer.


	3. 03: School

Hunter’s POV

The sun was just barely starting to rise as Hunter walked through the woods, her bare feet crunching the leaves. She knew she was close. She knew these woods like the back of her paw. Hand. Minutes later she walked up to her den. For the first time in a long time she felt okay. She climbed in and laid down on the dark on the cold rock. As a human, her den was very uncomfortable but she stayed anyway. She had fallen asleep when she heard a familiar voice.

“Hunter? I know you’re in there,” she heard Scott say. She was silly to think no one would find her. She crawled out and found Scott sitting at the entrance of her den. She sat beside him and waited for him to ask for an explanation.

“Are you okay?” he asks carefully.

“What do you think?” she snapped. He looked surprised and she immediately regretted her reaction. He was the alpha, she couldn’t speak to him that way.

“I know this is an impossible situation to be in but I’m here for you. I know you’re used to being a lone wolf but you’re part of my pack now which means you’re part of the family.”

“Scott you’re the true alpha and I know you didn’t get there by killing people. Why are you so bent on helping me?”

“My friend Lydia told me there was going to come a time where someone needed my help. When Stiles figured out you were behind the attacks, I knew it was you,” Scott replies.

“Is she psychic?”

“She’s something,” he smiles.

“So what now?” Hunter asked.

“We make sure you stay human.”

“How?”

“By doing human things of course,” she heard Peter’s voice say. She looked behind her and saw Peter standing there with his hands in his pockets.

“And what does that entail exactly?” Hunter asked sceptically.

“Getting you ready for school,” he smiled.

An hour later Hunter was being dragged from store to store, buying clothes, toiletries, shoes and school supplies. Peter had been extra nice taking her out and paying for everything. Despite his generousness, Hunter was still hesitant to completely let her guard down around him. She thought about the clothes they bought and for once she finally felt like a teenager. Peter had explained how everyone had their own style but since she didn’t have one yet, he had the employees help out. They had her try on various types of styles of clothing until she finally started to gravitate towards one style.

“Grunge. It’s suits you,” Peter smiles. Grunge. It was a style based around the grunge music scene. It was comfy, dirty and heavily steeped in flannel. She looked at the clothing in shock. How did she know that?  
They dropped the last of the bags into Peter’s car and drove off.

“Is shopping always this exhausting?” Hunter asked Peter.

“No. People normally don’t buy entire wardrobe’s in one day,” Peter laughed. They drove back to the loft and carried the bags upstairs. When the doors open she saw Isaac at the island doing homework.  
“Looks like you guys had a successful trip,” he smiles. Hunter focused her hearing to hear if Derek was home but only heard the three heartbeats in the main area. She took her bags to her room and Peter followed and helped her hang up everything up in her closet. She was putting shoes away when Peter briefly left. She looked at her reflection in one of the mirrors Peter bought. He had bought several large mirrors and put them on her walls. He thought it would be a good idea for her to see her reflection so she could get used to her appearance as a human. She was deep in thought when there was a knock at her door. She turned and looked and saw Peter standing at the doorway with a woman.

“Hunter this is Lyla. She’s a hair dresser and make-up artist and she’s going to teach you some things,” Peter stated.

“Hi Hunter I’m Lyla. I’m excited to be working with you today,” Lyla said kindly. Hunter smiled weakly but remained quiet.

“Well let’s start with your hair. Would you like it cut?”

“Yes!” Hunter spit out quickly. She thought back to her day and remembered it getting caught in everything and getting it pulled out of her scalp.

“Okay let’s start,” Lyla laughed. Hunter sat on the stool that was in the corner of her room. Lyla put a cape around Hunter and began cutting.

“So Peter tells me you’re doing a complete makeover. Is there a special occasion?”

“Um yeah. My first day at a new school tomorrow,” Hunter replied.

“Are you nervous?”

“Very.”

“What grade?” she asked.

“12.”

“Oh I miss grade 12. Being eighteen and a senior was so much fun.” So far the only fun Hunter had as an eighteen year old was chasing animals in the woods. Hunter heard the snip of scissors and watched as her hair fell to the floor. The two made idle chit chat until Lyla finished cutting.

“Voila!” Lyla says excitedly. Hunter looked in the mirror and smiled. Her jet black hair was no longer at her butt but instead hung around her breasts. Since it wasn’t as heavy, her previous stick straight hair now had loose waves in it. “Okay now for makeup. You’re like incredibly gorgeous and honestly I don’t think you need any makeup but Peter is paying me to do both so I’ll show you the basics.” She showed her how to use foundation to add some colour to her face and the wonders of mascara and eyeliner. Soon Lyla’s hour was up and she left. Hunter crawled under the covers and passed out immediately.

Hunter was woken abruptly by a loud buzzing sound. It was excruciating to her sensitive ears. She looked at the source and it was a clock that read 7:00 a.m. She picked it up and threw it at the ground and watched as it shattered into a thousand pieces. She got up and quickly showered. She got back to her room and wondered what outfit she would wear. Eventually she picked black tights and frayed blue high-waisted shorts with a black t-shirt tucked in. She shivered and put on a long-sleeved green plaid shirt and rolled the sleeves up. Ever since turning human, Hunter was constantly cold. She missed her thick fur coat. She applied some eyeliner and mascara and then stood in front of the mirror. She looked good but she felt as though she had done this before. Déjà vu she thought to herself. But that didn’t make sense. She heard Isaac call her from the kitchen so she grabbed her messenger bag and headed to the kitchen. Once she got there, she saw Isaac, Peter and Derek sitting at the island. They all turned and their eyes widened when they saw her. She looked at Derek but she couldn’t read him. She was surprised to even see him here. She felt as though he was avoiding her.

“Do I look okay?” she asked the three men.

“You look badass,” Peter states.

“You look hot,” Isaac admits. She waits for Derek to say something but he just looks back down at his book. She stood there clueless. What was his issue? She shrugged it off and followed Isaac and Peter out to the car.  
They pulled up to the school and her stomach was in knots. She’s about to get out when Peter grabs  
her arm.

“You’re going to need this. It’s an ipod. It plays music. It’ll help drown the background noise out,” he says while handing her a white rectangular device. She took it and got out of the car. She saw Scott and Stiles walk up to her and Isaac with huge smiles on their faces.

“Hunter you look great!” Scott exclaims.

“It’s hard to believe you were the naked girl covered in dirt with frizzy hair two days ago,” Stiles adds. Hunter smiled and shook her head.

“Let’s see your schedule,” Scott says to her. She pulls it out of her bag and hands it to him. “Awesome, me you and Stiles have all our classes together this semester.” Hunter breathed a breath of relief and walked into the school with the boys. As soon as she walked in, heads were turned to her. She was the new girl and she wasn’t going to hide it so she plugged her ipod in and walked confidently down the hall. The music drowned out all the whispers and she kept her eyes forward. They could all stare if they wanted to, she didn’t care. She was a wolf and wolves didn’t cower. She got to the end of the hall where a small group was obviously talking about her. The male of the group was quite attractive and she was surprised when she picked up his scent. He was a werewolf. He nodded at her and winked. She looked down at his hand which she noticed was holding the girls next to him. She had long strawberry blonde hair and had an unimpressed look on her face. Hunter could tell she was human but she couldn’t help but feel like there was more to her. She looked at the girl next to her who was giving her a small smile. Hunter smiled back and made note that this girl was also human. She looked at the next girl who was significantly smaller. She had a neutral expression on her face but Hunter could feel that there something off about her. The classroom door opened and they all piled in. The morning flew by and she somehow miraculously was able to keep up during chemistry, English and history. She opened her locker and stared inside. How was that possible? She spent the last decade as an animal in the woods yet when they went over the materials in class it all felt too familiar. How did she know who all the president’s were and how did she know how to balance a chemical equation? She even knew the ending of the book they were reading in English without having read it before. Déjà vu. She knew something wasn’t right but she didn’t know what. She closed her locker and went to the cafeteria. She got her tray of food and headed to the table where Scott and Stiles were. She looked beside them and noticed the four people that were staring at her earlier. She swallowed nervously and sat at the end of the table beside Stiles.

“Everyone this is the newest member of our pack, Hunter,” Scott says proudly. “Hunter this is Jackson, he’s a werewolf too. He’s part of Derek’s pack.”

“Why weren’t you with the group the other day?” Hunter asked curiously.

“When I heard they were hunting a killer wolf I wasn’t too keen on joining the search party. Unlike them, I didn’t feel like being someone’s dinner,” he replies. Hunter was taken aback but she couldn’t really blame him. The boys had no idea what they were getting into.

“Anyway, this is Lydia, Jackson’s girlfriend. She’s a banshee,” Scott tells Hunter. Suddenly a memory comes back and she remembers what a banshee is. “And this pretty lady is my girlfriend Kira. She’s a kitsune,” Scott tells Hunter. “Do you know that is?”

“Fox right? Tricksters,” Hunter replied. Everyone looked at her surprised.

“So you do know about everything?” Stiles says sceptically.

“Yeah like how did you know all the answers in class?” Scott asks. Her heart rate starts to pick up and  
she can sense the scepticism coming from everyone.

“I know this sounds crazy but I couldn’t remember anything until yesterday. Then certain things started to feel familiar and when I came to my classes today and the teacher’s started teaching everything just started rushing back at once. I think I’ve learned everything before,” Hunter says seriously.

“Are you lying? Because you’re heart is racing,” Jackson states.

“Because I’m nervous,” she replied shakily. She felt her body getting hotter and hotter and her pulse continued to race. She got up quickly and raced to the girl’s locker room. She threw bag down and fell on all fours. Her breathing was rapid and her fingers were tingling. She looked at her nails and watched as they grew into claws. The pressure in her gums increased and she felt canine incisors poke through. She felt the anger take over and she was seeing red. She got up and headed to the door. She grabbed the handle and flung it open only to find Derek there. She growled at him and pushed him. He stood his ground and pushed her back. He cornered her in the showers and gripped her arm tightly.

“Hunter you need to calm down!” Derek says sternly. She tried to escape his grip but he just held on tighter. She heard footsteps and saw Scott and Stiles looking panicked. “Think of something! Anything! Anything that anchors you. What makes you feel human the most?” Derek asked her. Hunter looked him in the eyes and time seemed to stop. Her breathing started to slow down and her body temperature started to drop. Her claws retracted and her teeth were back to normal. Her heart was still beating fast, but for a totally different reason.

“What brought you back?” Derek asked. She wanted to tell him but she couldn’t. She just stared at the ground and hoped he wouldn’t ask again. He stood up and looked at Scott.

“I told you her starting school this soon was a bad idea,” he snaps at Scott. He pushes past him and leaves the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all of my stories in the past have been written in first person so if I slip up and say I instead of she or we instead they just ignore it haha. Old habits die hard apparently. Secondly I'm also terrible at proof-reading my own stuff so I apologize for any typos. Thanks for reading!


	4. 03: Controlled

Hunter knew the full moon was tomorrow so she figured by not eating or sleeping she would become weak. She was told by Peter that werewolves who were able to completely shape shift were much stronger than those who couldn’t. She was still new to this human werewolf thing and as far as she could tell from her incident last week, she was very weak. She laid on her bed and her eyelids felt heavy. She fought as long as she could but eventually sleep took over.

She was in a deep sleep when she heard someone knock on her door. Her heart stopped and she shot up. Derek stood at her doorway holding a bunch of chains.

“Let’s go,” he says evenly and then leaves. Hunter rolled her eyes and got dressed. She wore black tights with an oversized red plaid shirt and black combat boots. She didn’t bother putting on make-up or brushing her hair. She was turning into a homicidal werewolf tonight, who did she need to impress? She walked to the kitchen where Peter, Derek, Isaac and Jackson were waiting for her.

“Well don’t you look excited,” Jackson smirks.

“Shut up,” Hunter replies. “Where’s Scott?”

“I have more experience with new wolves during full moons so you’re coming with me,” Derek responded.

“You think you can handle me?” Hunter asked sassily.

“I’ve done it before.” She frowns at his answer and the guys make their way to the elevator.

Half and hour later they were in an abandoned subway car off the highway. Derek unzipped the large black bag and started pulling out chains and cuffs.

“Sit in the front seat,” he instructs her. She obeys and sits down. He crouches in front of her and wraps the thick chain link around her ankle and around the legs of the bench. He repeats the process with her other ankle and she watches him and can hear his heart beating fasting than normal. She can smell the anxiety radiating off of him, which in turn made her anxious. Nothing ever happened to her as an actual wolf when it was the full moon. The Dread Doctors had her killing people whenever they wanted so she wondered if the full moon would affect her as a human werewolf. Derek cuffed her wrists to the bar in front of her and tightened them.

“Remember your anchor,” he reminded her. She sat there and didn’t reply. She wondered how he would react if he knew he was her anchor. She couldn’t believe this brooding, control freak, sour wolf was her anchor. That somehow he made her feel the most human. She never had emotions as a wolf. It was eat, sleep, kill. Now, a simple conversation with him had her feeling every emotion on the feelings spectrum. He stood up and headed towards Jackson and Isaac and started to chain them up. She turned around and saw the other two boys chained up to the back of the subway car. Her eyes met Derek’s and she could see the concern in his eyes. _He’s not concerned about you, he’s concerned about you killing someone,”,_ her inner self said in a snarky tone. Her body temperature started to spike and she felt the familiar tingling in her gums and nails. She could hear growling coming from behind her but she kept her head straight. She could see two glowing blue eyes in the reflection in front of her. Her claws came out and she could feel her fangs with her tongue. She kicked her left leg and it easily came free. She pulled on the cuffs on her wrists but they wouldn’t budge. She tried harder and harder until the cuffs were digging deep so deep in her skin, she was dripping black blood.

“Hunter think of your anchor!” Derek yelled while fighting both Isaac and Jackson who had gotten free. The only thing on her mind was a man in a trailer. She didn’t who he was or why she was fixated on him, all she knew was he needed to be killed. With one final pull, the cuffs popped open. She broke the chain that was around her right leg and took off into the night.

Derek’s POV

He looked up and just like that she was gone.

“Fuck!” he yelled. He didn’t know what do. He was sure Hunter was going to kill someone but if he left, Jackson and Isaac would probably end up killing too. Just as he was about to howl his location, Scott walked in.

“Thank god. Help me!” Derek demanded. Scott grabbed Isaac and slammed him against the wall.

“Isaac!” Scott roared. Isaac immediately stopped fighting back. His eyes focused and he was no longer in a frenzy. Derek chained Jackson back up and looked at Scott.

“Where’s Hunter?” Scott asked suddenly realizing his omega wasn’t there.

“She broke free and took off,” he tells him.

“Are you serious?! How could you let that happen?!” Scott yelled.

“I had my own pack to worry about!” Derek shot back.

“We have to find her. Now.”

“Isaac watch Jackson,” Derek instructed the beta. Isaac nodded and Derek and Scott headed into the woods.  
After hours of searching neither of them could find her.

“I can’t pick up her scent,” Scott says confused. The sun was rising and they didn’t know what to do. Derek turned around and suddenly got of whiff of blood.

“Do you smell that?” he asks Scott.

“Blood and something rotting,” he answers. They followed the scent until they got to a trailer. There was a hole dug out behind the trailer and when they looked down they found and man in a police uniform with his skull caved in.

“Oh my god that’s Deputy Miller. He went missing months ago,” Scott says in shock.

“There’s fresh blood near,” Derek stated. He opened the trailer and found a man lying dead on the floor. He had bite and claw marks all over his body.

“This was her, wasn’t it?” Scott said quietly.

“Tell Stiles to send his dad here. We have to find her,” Derek replied. Scott texted Stiles and they continued to search. Just when they were about to give up, Derek saw someone lying down. Scott raced over to the body and recognized Hunter’s scent.

“Hunter are you okay?” Scott asked urgently. She opened her eyes and looked up at the two alphas.

“What happened?” she asked weakly.

“Let’s get you home before we get into it,” Scott suggests.

“I have to go get Jackson and Isaac. I’ll meet you guys there,” Derek said evenly.

Hunter’s POV

She looked down at her shirt and it was covered in blood. She stopped in her tracks and Scott looked at her confused.

“Scott did I ki-…,? her voice cracked halfway through.

“I’m not sure,” he replied awkwardly.

“There’s blood on my shirt. A lot of it and I know it’s not mine because it’s red.” She watched as Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Derek and I found two bodies but one had been dead for months.”  
She was so confused. What did that even mean?

“Look let’s just get you home okay?” Once they got there, Hunter went immediately to the shower. She turned on the taps and stripped off her clothes. She stepped into the shower and sat down in the tub and hugged her knees. She watched as the blood circled down the drain. She sat there for a long time staring at the drain. She couldn’t live like this. She couldn’t be a murderer. She had to put a stop to all this. She would find the hunters and they would kill her. She was lost in the thought when there was a knock on the door. She sat there and didn’t say anything. The door opened and the curtain was pulled open. Whoever it was turned the shower off and lifted her up and set her down on her feet. She looked up and Derek was staring at her intensely. He wraps a towel around her and tucked her wet hair behind her ear.

“Get dressed. We’re having a pack meeting right now,” he says gently. He heads to the kitchen and she slowly walks into her room. She changed into black leggings and a large white hoodie and walked towards the kitchen where all the werewolves including Peter are sitting. She also noticed Deaton and Stiles were sitting around the long table with everyone. They all turn to look at her and she wished she could disappear. She sat down at the head of the table across from Derek and realizes everyone is waiting for her to speak.

“I don’t understand why you guys still want me here considering I’m slowly murdering your entire town,” she mumbles. Stiles clears his throat and organizes the papers in front of him.

“Hunter you should know that you only killed one of the men last night and that man happened to be a murderer,” he informs me.

“He murdered the cop?”

“My dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills and he told me that Deputy Miller and the man who killed him, Randy Moss, had a lot of altercations when they were trying to nab him for a previous murder. They didn’t have sufficient evidence so the case was dropped. Deputy Miller kept showing up at Moss’s trailer until Miller went missing. My dad questioned Moss but there wasn’t much he could do without a body. Then last night you found the body and yeah you may have killed someone but he was a murderer.”

“So you’re saying it was justified? Me killing a human with my nails and teeth makes it okay because he was a bad guy?” Hunter says in disbelief.

“He wasn’t just a bad guy Hunter. He was a murderer,” Peter Hale states.

“That doesn’t make it okay! That’s why there’s the justice system!” Her heart rate was starting to race she felt her claws come through. She opened her eyes and looked at Derek. She focused on his eye color, his jaw, his stubble, the slope of his nose. She felt her claws retract and she exhaled deeply.  
She suddenly became very aware that everyone was staring at her again.

“You just stopped mid shift,” Scott says shocked.

“Yeah, turns out the anchor thing works anytime there isn’t a full moon,” she said annoyed.

“Hunter I’m sure by the next full moon you’ll be in total control of yourself,” Peter says cheerily.

“Anyway getting back to the meeting, I’ve been doing more research on the Dread doctors and things seemed to be making a little more sense,” Deaton tells her.

“How?” she asks.

“The Dread Doctors made science experiments such as chimeras like yourself to create the ultimate monster. If they started bleeding mercury, they were failures. It wasn’t until they created you that they had their first success. A werewolf that was able to fully shapeshift. It’s a very rare trait even among natural born or bitten werewolves. You’re senses are heightened even more than your average werewolf and your size and strength is greater as a wolf.”

“Yeah but as a human werewolf I’m weak,” Hunter replies.

“You just need to channel your inner wolf for that.”

“Oh you mean the homicidal wolf that kills innocent people,” Stiles snorts.

“The Dread Doctors use frequencies. And somehow your still on the same frequency as them which is  
how they were controlling you,” he explains.

“But when I killed Moss, that was because of the full moon wasn’t it?” she asks the veterinarian.

“Since chimera’s aren’t real werewolves, they’re not controlled by the full moon. That was the Dread Doctors controlling you,” he says simply. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She wanted to live a normal life and not be the puppet of the three sociopathic doctors.

“We’ll find a way to get you off their frequency,” Deaton tells her. The meeting ends and she heads to her room and lies down on her bed. She thought about the meeting and she couldn’t help but feel hopeful. They were going to find a way to release her from the Dread Doctors and she was finally going to live a normal life. As normal as a teen werewolf can be.h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick in bed the last few days but on the bright side it gives me some free time to write. I'm a few chapters ahead which is always a good feeling. I'm pretty out of it so I apologize for any typos! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my new story based on the show Teen Wolf. In my story, I have a werewolf named Hunter instead of Malia Tate. And instead of pairing her with Stiles she is paired with Derek. Also it does follow the plot of the show sort of but not completely. I've taken some characters stories and switched to others. I've also made up some details to make my story make sense. Basically what I'm saying is it can be all over the place so don't expect it to be exactly like the show. It'l mainly be in Hunter's point of view but the odd time it will have a different character's point of view. I hope you like it!


End file.
